Numerous software programs and packages exist to enable search for data items, documents and other data items. Typical search systems enable keyword searching, where a user may specify a combination of words or character strings as search criteria. To enable a user to locate a desired data item in a search result containing numerous matching entries, many programs (e.g. GOOGLE DESKTOP) enable a user to filter the search result by data type, or to further refine a search result.
In the context of mobile computing devices and small-form factor devices, typical search programs can be cumbersome to use. Because of the small display size, the screen is capable of displaying only a relatively small number of entries. Moreover, the entries in the search result are not usually sorted. For this reason, searching on mobile devices (or other small form-factor) devices often requires heavy scrolling activity.